Love Hurts
by YaoiGoddessNekoJin
Summary: Jim receives orders to end his relationship with Spock and transfer him to another ship. How will the two lovers cope being so far from one another? (Sorry, summary sucks.)
1. Chapter 1

Note: Okay, new story! This time I'm adding some background McCoy/Scotty. I read a fic with that pairing and found it quite adorable. Hope you guys like this story! Let me know!

"_It has come to my attention that a...romantic relationship has developed between you and your First Officer." Jim just stared at Admiral Komack on the large screen in his office. Uhura had contacted Jim a couple of minutes prior and patched the call through. Now, he was staring at the scowling visage of the admiral._

"_Sir, I-" Jim stared, but was cut off._

"_There's no need to try and deny it. I have some very reputable sources. I called to inform you that, should you refuse to cut ties with Mr. Spock and transfer him to another ship, his career in Starfleet will come to an end." A jolt of dread flashed through Jim at what the admiral said. Starfleet was everything to Spock._

"_Sir, that's not fair."_

"_This conversation is over Captain Kirk. You have your orders." With that, the screen's feed cut off and Jim was left staring into the blackness in front of him._

~x~x~x~

Jim paced his room back and forth. He had his options, but wasn't sure what he could do. He knew that being kicked out of Starfleet would devastate Spock. Likewise, transferring Spock to another ship would devastate _him_. He knew what he _had_ to do, it was only logical, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Suddenly, Spock entered the room, pulling Jim from his thoughts. Well, there was only one way to do this. If Spock hated him, it would be easier for the Vulcan to go.

"What is wrong, ashayam?" he questioned in his soft, even voice. Jim loved that endearment. '_Well, here goes nothing.'_ Jim thought to himself.

"Spock, you're being transferred to another ship." Jim was fighting to keep his voice as calm as possible. He looked at Spock and saw the warm, brown eyes, that he loved so much, widen in shock.

"W-what?" Spock stuttered. Spock never stuttered. Breaking Spock's heart was breaking his. What Jim was about to say would be the hardest thing he ever had to say in his life.

"I don't love you anymore Spock. I think it's best if you're transferred to another ship to avoid any awkwardness."

"But, Jim-"

"I need a First that I can take with me on away missions. I can't do that with you anymore because I can't be sure you'll have my back." As Jim was talking, he saw Spock's emotional wall begin to slam shut. His face became passive and his eyes became emotionless. Jim felt like he was about to burst into tears at the sight. He had worked so hard for two years to bring that wall down. Now, he had undone everything he had accomplished.

"Very well." Spock said and turned on his heel, exiting the room. Once he was gone, Jim finally let the tears fall. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He and Spock had been talking about bonding and spending the rest of their lives together. Now, he was breaking the heart of the one he loved more than anything in the universe.

~x~x~x~

Spock walked, numbly, to his old quarters. Walking in, he took in how empty the room was. It was a good reflection of how his heart currently felt. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He thought they were doing so well. Jim was the first person he truly loved, in a romantic sense. Now, all of the sudden, that was over. Spock wasn't sure what he did to cause such a reaction from Jim. If only the man would tell him, maybe he could have fixed it. Spock felt his eyes begin to sting with unshed tears. He tried, valiantly, to keep them at bay, but ultimately failed. He felt hot tears begin streaming down his cheeks as a sob wracked his whole body.

Note: Let me know what you think! Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was in the transporter room to see Spock off. Well, everyone except the Captain. Jim had been very scarce for the past couple of weeks. The only place he'd been seen was on the bridge during his shift. After Jim had put in the request for Spock to be transferred, he had promptly replaced him with Sulu as temporary First Officer. As they were currently standing in the transporter room, Nyota was in tears and Chekov was close. The rest of the group, including McCoy, surprisingly, was sombre and resigned to Jim's seemingly rash decision. Nyota rushed forward and latched onto Spock, holding him close.

"We'll talk him out of it." she whispered. "We'll get you back." Spock just rested his chin on top of her head and held her as she buried her face in his neck, warm tears wetting his uniform. Nyota reluctantly stepped away from Spock after a moment and everyone else stepped forward, one by one, to say goodbye. After everyone had gotten their chance, Scotty entered the coordinates into the computer and activated the transporter. Spock was gone in a swirl of light.

~x~x~x~

When Spock materialized on the transporter pad of the U.S.S Anderson, he was greeted by the captain of the vessel. Captain Jameson was a tall, imposing man. He nodded at Spock as the Vulcan stepped off of the transporter pad and Spock nodded back. He was glad that the Captain didn't offer to shake his hand, as so many humans did. His shields were the lowest and most fractured they had been since he was a small child.

"Commander Spock, it's good to have you here. I've heard you're an exemplary and competent Starfleet officer and that's exactly what I need. If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your quarters." with that, the Captain turned around and walked, with purpose, out of the room and down the corridor of the ship. Spock noticed that the layout of the Anderson was quite different from that of the Enterprise. It would take some getting used to. As they entered the turbo lift, Spock had a question he couldn't quite stop himself from asking.

"If you do not mind my inquiry, Captain, what happened to your former First Officer?" Jameson gave Spock a sidelong glance before answering.

"Unfortunately, he was killed in action last month." Spock could sense the slight nervousness of the man beside him and wondered what the cause of it could be. Before he had a chance to think about it, the turbo lift arrived on their deck and Jameson made a hasty exit. Spock followed and it wasn't long before they arrived at the First Officer's quarters.

"You won't have to report for duty until tomorrow, so you have some time to get acquainted with the ship and the crew. I'll send someone up a little later to show you where everything is."

After Jameson left, Spock set his luggage down and locked the door. He moved to sit on the bed and let out a very human sigh. His emotions were still in turmoil. The question that kept him up at night was, what did he do to make Jim hate him so much? He had given his all to that relationship, opened up more to Jim than he had to anyone else. At this point, he doesn't know how he can live his life without Jim, his soulmate, his t'hy'la. Feeling tears prick his eyes, he decided to think of something other than his former lover. He was saved from trying to find something else to focus on by the door chime going off. Spock stood, straightening his uniform, and headed to the door. Once it swished open, he saw a man standing there, smiling at him. The man was taller than Spock and more built as well, with large muscles. He was wearing a red, Engineering shirt and he had dark, brown hair and brown eyes and was currently unnerving Spock with the way he was looking him up and down. The smile, obviously fake, widened before he began speaking.

"Commander Spock. I'm Lieutenant Steven Maxwell. I work in Engineering and I'm here to escort you around the ship and show you where everything is. Shall we?" he asked, stepping aside so that Spock could exit his quarters.

~x~x~x~

The last stop on the tour was the Mess Hall. When they entered through the doorway, Lieutenant Maxwell turned to Spock.

"If you wanna grab something to eat, now would be a good time. It's almost time for dinner and you can beat the rush by eating now." Spock just looked at him, neutral expression on his face.

"No, thank you. I will return to my quarters." Spock turned on his heel and walked back in the direction of his quarters. He wasn't hungry. Hadn't been for the past two weeks. He rarely ate anymore and, what he did eat often came back up. He could tell that he was losing weight. Spock knew he was sinking further and further into depression, but there was nothing he could do about it. He was even unable to meditate which had adverse effects on his mental stability. Logically, he knew this, but, emotionally, he was stuck in quicksand and nobody was there to help him out of it. He was alone. Spock lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, tears once again forming in his eyes. This time, he let them fall, his mental shields too tattered to stop the show of emotion.


	3. Chapter 3

Jim sighed for the umpteenth time that day. It had been a week since Spock was transferred to the Anderson and his entire bridge crew kept sending him dirty looks every chance they got. Uhura especially. She had tried to approach him to talk about Spock, but he shut her down every time. He just couldn't talk about it. He _would_ find a way to fix this, he just didn't know where to start. Jim stood and headed for the turbo lift.

"Sulu, you've got the conn." he called over his shoulder. Sulu turned in his seat to face Jim, his face neutral.

"Yes, Captain." he said, voice icy. Jim just sighed once more and left the bridge. Once he was on the correct deck, he headed down the corridor until he reached the Medical Bay. He walked in and waved to Christine, who huffed and turned away, and walked up to the office of one Doctor McCoy. When the door swished open, he was shocked at what he saw. His Chief Medical Officer and Chief Engineer were standing in the middle of the room, kissing quite passionately. Jim cleared his throat and the two jumped apart, both blushing furiously.

"H-hey, Captain." Scotty said, creeping from the room as if he were backing away from a wild animal. Jim just shook his head and sat down in the seat on his side of Bones' desk. He watched as the CMO sat down and cleared his throat to break up the uncomfortable silence.

"So, when were you going to tell me about that?" Jim asked. Bones reached into his bottom drawer and brought out a bottle and two glasses.

"When are you gonna tell me about what happened with Spock?" he shot back. Jim's face darkened and he scowled at the other man, taking the offered drink. "C'mon, Jim. I know the two of you didn't just up and have a fight. You were happy. What happened?" Jim squirmed in his seat for a moment. This was his best friend he was talking to. He could confide in him. Making a decision, Jim quietly spoke.

"Admiral Komack." Bones strained to hear what was said.

"What?"

"Admiral Komack." Jim said louder. "Someone went to him about our relationship. He gave me a choice. I could break up with Spock and send him to another ship or Spock was finished in Starfleet." Bones sat back and drained his entire glass in one drink. After he swallowed, he spoke, voice raspy from the alcohol.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"You do know Spock would have chosen you over Starfleet, right?" Bones asked.

"No he wouldn't. His job is everything to him." Jim said, morosely, hanging his head.

"You need to get over your self-depreciation, kid." Bones sighed. "So, what are you gonna do?" Jim shook his head, tears coming to his eyes and voice constricting with emotion.

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't you talk to Pike about it? He might be able to do something to get around that bastard Komack." Jim's head popped up and a slow smile spread across his face.

~x~x~x~

Jim strode back onto the bridge with purpose. He walked up behind Uhura.

"Uhura, contact Starfleet headquarters. I need to speak with Admiral Pike. When you get a hold of him, patch it through to my office."

"Yes, Captain." she said in a sickly sweet voice. Jim spun around from where he had been walking toward his office.

"One more thing." he said loudly. "I really need all of you to stop with the attitude. Yes, I sent Spock away, but you don't know the whole story." When he saw that Uhura was about to interrupt, he quickly added, "And, no, I'm not going to discuss it right now." with that, he left the bridge, leaving a stunned silence behind him.

When Jim entered his office, he locked the door, sat in his chair, and waited. It wasn't long before the call was patched through to his computer and Pike's face came on the screen.

"Jim." he greeted, smiling. Jim smiled back.

"Chris." he said.

"What'cha need, kid?" Pike asked. Jim looked down, getting his courage up before looking into Pike's eyes.

"I need your help with something." Pike's brow furrowed and a look of concern crossed his face.

"You know I'm always here for you." Pike's concern grew as Jim began explaining what happened. When he was finished, there was one question on Pike's mind.

"Why didn't you inform the Admiralty when the relationship started?" he asked. Jim just shrugged.

"We weren't sure it was going to last at first. When we knew it would, we wanted to wait until we were bonded to file the papers. We just didn't want to be separated." he finished, voice cracking. Pike looked at Jim with sympathy.

"Well, Komack hasn't told anyone else about this, to my knowledge. Sounds like blackmail to me. I know the man has never liked you, so it's not an inconceivable notion. You try to find out who in your crew is reporting to him and I'll see what I can do on my end."

"Thank you so much, Chris."

"No problem. You deserve to be happy, Jim. If Spock does that for you, then we'll get him back."


End file.
